Alexis Campbell
Alexis Campbell is the second Yellow Myth Ranger in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Biography Capture by Goldar Alexis Campbell, along with her friends Joey Briggs and David Rogers, originally attended Arcadia High School. Alexis, Joey and David were roller-blading in the park in St. Hugo when they spotted Mr. Norton, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chased after rolling the stroller with his son Jacob still inside. Lizzie Di Stefano, Baron Price, and William Robinson were already racing after the stroller. Alexis, David, and Joey immediately went into action and started roller-blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Joey and David gave her a boost up, and Alexis went leaping after the stroller. Alexis and Lizzie stopped the stroller just in time. Alexis, Joey, and David introduced themselves to Lizzie, Baron, and William. Later, Alexis, Joey, and David competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Alexis, David, and Joey won and became the new champions. Lord Geric had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldar appeared and used powerful lasers to capture Alexis, David, Joey, and Mr. Norton, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Alexis removed a pin from her hair. She placed it into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeded and got David and Joey released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldar recaptured them, and then set a snake on them, whose bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Pink Myth Rangers. The Blue Myth Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Baron. Alexis and her friends witnessed this, so William and Lizzie revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were then brought before Theodore, who swore Alexis, David and Joey to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identities. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers and would help in several occasions. Once, when Geric’s Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Theodore and TraiBot were able to retrieve her, David and Joey before they succumbed to the same signal, allowing Alexis to use her technical experience from working at a radio station to repair a device Baron had created that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal, the machine having been dropped and damaged before Baron could use it himself. Becoming a Ranger When Rangers Reese Ramirez, Seamus Bueller and Kelly Adams were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, David, Joey and Alexis took their places on the team. Alexis became the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transferred to St. Hugo High and began to regularly hang out with the other rangers. Alexis is also a softball player at St. Hugo High School. See Also *Dime Tribe Knight Boi - Her Sentai counterpart from Zyuranger. *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star - Her Sentai counterpart from Dairanger. *Seikai - Her Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Kelly Adams - The ranger that she replaced as the Yellow Myth Ranger. *Miss Alexia - Her great-great-great grandmother and the Yellow Wild West Ranger. *Tanya Sloan - Her successor as the Yellow Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation. Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Replacement Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (team) Category:Myth Rangers 3 Category:Myth Rangers 2